the lawsen sisters
by VampiricAngel90
Summary: What if Edward, Emmett and Jasper each had a sister and that sister was also turned, but none of them knew it. What of they all met again, what would happen. I'm not sure about this summary but oh well.. It's a romance, humor drama. The Only pairing so far is Seth/Lillianna(oc), Aeryn(oc)/alister and Stefan/Madison(oc) and canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or the characters. I do however own Aeryn, Madison and Lillianna and the plot enjoy**

* * *

A few months or so after the confrontation with the Volturi finds the women of the Cullen family along with Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater sitting in the living room of the Cullen residence. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were out hunting, Carlisle was at the hospital working. The rest of Jacob's pack where all in various other places, Quill was visiting with his imprint Clare, Leah was helping her and Seth's mother and Embry was studying.

Alice sat in one of the armchairs with Rosalie sitting on the arm of the chair, while Esme sat in the other armchair. Bella and Jacob sat on the couch with Renesmee between them, Seth on the floor in front of Jacob.

They were all chatting and laughing, generally having a good time when Alice's eyes went unfocused with a vision, the others all stopped talking and waited to find out what she had seen.

(ALICE'S VISION )

A black sixty-eight charger raced down the highway of Forks Washington, nearing the turn off that lead the way to the Cullen's long driveway. The car held three female passengers, the driver a young female who looked about eighteen with layered dark honey blond hair and the golden eyes of a vegetarian vampire, beside her sat another girl this one of seventeen with medium slightly wavy brown hair and the same golden eyes as the first, the last girl was of sixteen with reddish-brown hair that was slightly curly, her eyes golden like the other two.

"Where are we heading?," Asked the one in the middle to her two companions.

"There's a coven of vampires living here that's where we're going.," answered the driver, a slight southern drawl to her voice.

"How come?," Inquired the youngest, staring out the window.

"To introduce ourselves.," said the driver

(END VISION)

Alice's eyes came back into focus as her vision of the three girls ended. She was confused because the driver looked like she could be related to her husband Jasper, the one in the middle looked to be related to her brother Emmett while the youngest looked like she was related to Alice's other brother Edward. Though she wasn't sure and that confused her, she was also shocked because none of them had mentioned any of their brothers and or sisters.

"Alice, what was your vision of?," Rosalie questioned looking at her pixie haired sister.

Alice turned her gaze towards Rosalie, "We're going to be having visitors three of them, so call the boys and Carlisle and tell them to come home.,"

Rosalie nodded, she got off the arm off the chair and left the room to call first Carlisle than Edward, Emmett and Jasper to tell them to come home.

"Why does Rosalie need to call Edward, wouldn't he have just seen the vision from your mind Alice?," Seth questioned.

"No, he's to far out.," (A/N: I'm not sure how far Edward can read minds, so just go with it, ok)

Rosalie walked back into the room, "They're all on their way.," she said going over and sitting on the arm of the couch beside Bella.

"Wonder who will get here first, the guys or the visitors?," Bella mused to herself, though of course the others all heard her.

"The guys.," said Alice, and sure enough Carlisle's Cadillac was heard coming down the driveway, followed by Emmett's Jeep. Both car and truck came to a stop in front of the house, the engines being shut off and doors being opened then closed.

The front door opened and closed, four people walked towards the living room. Carlisle entered first followed by Edward, then Emmett and finally Jasper. They greeted everyone in the room and sat down in various places, Carlisle was on the arm of the chair Esme was sitting on, Emmett was standing beside Rosalie and Edward was sitting beside Bella and Jacob, Renesmee now sitting on Jacob's lap.

"Rosalie said you had a vision Alice, about visitors.," Carlisle said looking over at his pixie haired "daughter"

"Yes and they will be here in a few moments.," Alice answered not thinking of the vision, she didn't want Edward knowing before the others what the girls looked like.

"Are they a danger to humans?," Jacob asked

"No they were vegetarians like us Cullen's.," Alice replied.

"Who are they?, "Emmett asked

Alice smiled over at him, "I'm not entirely sure, but we'll find out.," she said, "They're here.,"

Everyone listened to the sound of a car speeding down the drive, the car enthusiasts in the room smiled at the sound of the engine roaring as the car came to a halt in front of the house. The car's engine died as the car was shut off, the doors opened and closed, three sets of footsteps walked towards the house and up the porch steps followed by soft knocking.

Carlisle moved to go answer the door but Alice beat him to it, her voice was heard telling them to come in, no other voice besides Alice's was heard. The Cullen's, Jacob and Seth all stood in a line of sorts. Alice came back seconds later followed by three girls obviously vampires from the scents of them, she walked over and stood beside Jasper while the three girls remained in the doorway.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward all stared at the girls who seemed so familiar and yet they couldn't tell who they were, the Cullen's, Jacob and Seth all stared at the girls too.

Carlisle smiled in greeting, "I'm Carlisle, welcome. you three are?," he inquired politely.

It seemed as if the girls hadn't heard them but of course they had though neither answered instead the three were each staring at Edward, Emmett and Jasper, each with a different look on their face, the youngest who had reddish-brown slightly curly hair seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet a look of excitement on her face as she stared at Edward, the girl with medium brown slightly wavy hair was looking at Emmett a look of sadness and confusion on her face, the oldest with layered dark honey blond hair was starring at Jasper a look a pure anger on her face and Jasper could feel this girls anger directed at him though he wasn't sure why, he could also feel the other girls emotions yet the anger was at the forefront.

Edward listened to their minds, the youngest thinking, _"Is it him, is it?,"_, the middle one, _"But, I. Huh?,"_ and the oldest well her thoughts were pure anger, "Who are you girls?," He questioned.

Hearing his voice the youngest gave a slight squeal and raced over to where Edward stood beside Bella and Jacob with Renesmee in Jacobs arms and Seth beside him, "It's you, I know it is.," she said while thinking," _please remember, please_.,"

Edward recognized her voice from a distant human memory, he looked at her for a moment a look of recognition dawning on his face, "Lillianna.," he said pulling her into a hug.

Lillianna hugged him back, "I knew it, I knew it, big brother it is you.,"

Everyone stared at the two in confusion well except Alice.

"Sister?," everyone except the girls companions said.

Edward released Lillianna from the hug and turned slightly to Bella, "Bella, this is my little sister Lillianna. Anna this is my wife Bella.,"

Bella smiled in greeting, "It's nice to meet you, Edward as never said anything about a sister.,"

Lillianna smiled, "He didn't wonder why?," Lillianna and Bella both turned to look at Edward.

"I thought she was long dead.," Edward answered.

Lillianna smiled, "It's nice to meet you Bella.," she said hugging Bella, who returned the hug, "Who is the little girl?," Lillianna asked having just noticed Renesmee, "and why are there two wolves?,"

"Her name is Renesmee, she is mine and Bella's biological daughter, your niece.," Edward answered, "There are two wolves here because, well Jacob here.," he pointed to the boy holding Renesmee, "Imprinted on Renesmee, so he is always around and since he is the alpha his pack are usually around to, most of the time it's just him and Seth, Renesmee is also half human/half vampire.,"

Lillianna smiled, "A niece, oh she's a cutie.," she said turning to Renesmee, Jacob and Seth, "Hello.,"

Renesmee started at Lillianna for a moment, then turned her head to look up at Jacob, she touched his arm, "Yeah, Nessie she's your aunt.," Jacob and Edward both answered, Jacob having seen the question as Renesmee had showed him and Edward having heard the thought.

Renesmee turned to Lillianna, "Hello.," she greeted in her twinkling voice.

Lillianna smiled at Renesmee "A hybrid, well I've never heard of one, you sure are a cutie, oh I'm excited a niece yay.,"

Jacob chuckled, "Just how old are you, in human years?,"

Lillianna smiled at Jacob, "Well I'm sixteen or that's the age I look, you are?,"

Jacob held out his hand, "Jacob Black.,"

Lillianna shook his hand, "Who's your friend there?," she pointed to Seth.

"I'm Seth Clearwater.," Seth said blushing.

Both Edward and Jacob looked at Seth, Jacob cause he wondered if this vampire girl was Seth's imprint, Edward having heard both Jacob and Seth's thoughts. He turned and look over at Alice who was smiling brightly and humming in her head.

_"First my daughter and now possibly my sister.," _Edward thought to himself, "Anna let me introduce you to the rest.," he said aloud using his nickname for Lillianna...

**ok I'm going to end the chapter there, wow sorry it's so long. Next time the Cullen's and the two remaining girls will introduce themselves, please Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

_last time.. "First my daughter and now possibly my sister Edward thought to himself, "Anna let me introduce you to the rest.," he said aloud using his nickname for Lillianna..._

Lillianna turned to her brother with a smile, "I haven't been Anna in a very long time and I would be pleased to meet the rest of your family, then you can meet mine.,"

"You've already met Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and Seth.," Edward said, he looked to his family members, "Everyone I want you all to meet my sister, Lillianna.,"

Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Carlisle walked over to meet Lillianna, Emmett and Jasper however stayed standing in the same spots as they where before staring at Lillianna's two companions, both trying to remember how and why these two seemed familiar.

"This is my sister Lillianna, Anna this is Esme the "mother" of the family.," Edward pointed to a woman with Carmel hair and a motherly look about her, she smiled and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Lillianna.,"

Lillianna shook Esme's hand, "It's nice to meet you, you don't have to call me Lillianna, you can just call me Lilli.,"

Edward pointed to the tall blonde haired man standing beside Esme," This is Carlisle the "father" of the family and Esme's mate.,"

"So your Carlisle, I was wondering which one of you men spoke.," Lillianna said holding out her hand

"Yes, I was the one who spoke.," Carlisle said shaking hands with Lillianna, "It's nice to meet you.,"

"This is Rosalie on of my adopted sisters.," Edward pointed to a tall, beautiful blonde haired women with model like looks, she nodded to Lillianna a calculating look on her face.

Lillianna smiled and waved cheerfully.

A petite girl with pixie like features and pixie styled black hair stepped forward with a big grin and clasped hands with Lillianna, "I'm Alice. you and I will be great friends. I can tell. I've already seen it.,"

Lillianna smiled, "How?,"

Edward chuckled and Lillianna turned her head slightly to look at him, "Alice can see the future. she knew you and your companions were coming though she didn't say what you all looked like.," Edward gave Alice a look, Alice just smiled.

Lillianna nodded

"When do I meet those two?," Lillianna asked pointing to Emmett and Jasper.

"Emmett, Jasper come meet Lillianna.," Edward said looking over at the two.

"Girls come meet my bother.," Lillianna said looking over at her companions.

Emmett and Jasper looked over at Edward, while Lillianna's two companions looked over at her.

"You girls have to meet Eddy.," Lillianna said.

Edward groaned, "Ugh, I hate being called Eddy.,"

Lillianna smiled, "I know, it's one of the things I made sure to remember.,"

Edward chuckled and shook his head, "I forgot how annoying you are, Anna.,"

"I am not annoying.," Lillianna said with a mock pout.

"Yeah you are.," Edward said grinning

Hearing the two siblings tease each other had most everyone in the room laughing and looking over at the two, including one of Lillianna's companions the one with medium length medium-brown hair.

Emmett's head whipped around towards the girl as she laughed, a memory coming to the surface of his mind.

(memory)

_Two children, a boy of lively energy and a girl just a little younger than he were outside playing on a wintery day. Laughing with mirth as the boy threw snowballs at her the girl ran about easily dodging each throw.  
"Gonna have to throw harder than that if you want to hit me, Emmett.,"  
"I'll get you, don't you worry, Madison, " with that said he aimed well and launched a speedy snowball. The throw put his weight off-balance and just as it hit Madison square in the chest he fell flat on his back. All was quiet for a moment or two before they both broke out in loud laughter, scaring any birds sitting in the nearby trees off._

(end memory)

"Madison!," Emmett exclaimed gleefully, going over to the girl, he picked her up and swung her around laughing, "Bug, your alive.,"

Madison laughed, "Yes I'm alive sort of, now put me down.,"

Emmett set Madison back on her feet, she looked up at him and smiled, "They said you were mauled by a bear, everyone thought you dead, but here you are.,"

"Yea Bug, I'm still around.,"

"Oh, Emmett who is she?," Madison asked pointing to Rosalie as she stepped to Emmett's side, "She's pretty.,"

Emmett grinned, "Madison, this is my wife Rosalie.," Emmett gestured to Rosalie, "Rosie, this is my sweet baby sister Madison.," He pointed to Madison.

Rosalie looks at Madison, "Now I see it she looks like you somewhat. It's nice to meet you.," she said with a smile.

"It's great to meet you.," Madison said smiling sweetly.

"I'll introduce you to everyone else.," Emmett said.

Introductions were made between Madison, most of the Cullen's, Jacob and Seth.

Jasper was feeling all the emotions in the room, the emotions he felt the most were coming from the dark honey blonde female, there was anger with hints of sadness and happiness. Jasper didn't know why she was angry, so he tried to use his power and calm her down.

The girl's head whipped angrily around to stare at Jasper, "Don't you dare use that trick on me, Jasper Marcus Whitlock!," She said with a slight southern drawl as she stalked over to Jasper.

As soon as she spoke Jasper knew who she was, he gulped and started backing away slowly, "Now Aeryn calm down," he again tried using his powers.

"Don't tell me to calm down and I told you not to use that trick.," Aeryn said with a hiss in her voice. A small fist struck out to hit against Jasper's chest that he didn't even attempt to block. "ALIVE! Alive this whole time without so much as a letter or messenger, letting us know you were okay.,"

Jasper wrapped his arms around Aeryn, "I'm sorry little darlin'., "

Aeryn feebly struck at Jasper, but he just wrapped his arms tighter around her, she gave a small cry and wrapped her arms around him, "You're a jerk.," she mumbled.

Alice and Edward smiled both having seen this happening, Alice from a vision and Edward having seen it in Alice's mind. Everyone else was watching.

"Introduce me, ya jerk.," Aeryn said looking at everyone in the room.

Jasper chuckled," Everyone this is my darlin' sister Aeryn, Aeryn that's Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Bella, Seth.," Jasper pointed to each one as he said their name, "And this pixie of a lady.," Jasper pointed to Alice, "Is Alice my wife.,"

Aeryn nodded her head slightly to everyone in the room, "Hello y'all, it's a pleasure.,"

**to be continued.. More to come, please read, review**


	3. you imprinted on herand gifts part 1

**I don't own twilight. I own only the characters you do not know and the plot, enjoy**

"So who's car is that outside?," Jacob asked, gazing out the window to where the 69 charger sat. Most of the Cullen's except for Bella, Renesmee, Esme and Carlisle were gazing out at the car. Seth however was gazing at Lillianna.

Lillianna would've blushed if she could. Edward had a why me look on his face as he looked out the window most likely hearing Seth's thoughts, though pure wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"The charger is mine.," Aeryn said, smiling, " I collect muscle cars, it's a hobby of mine.,"

They all turned away from the window.

"It's very nice.," Jacob said, " How many do you own.,"

"hmm.," said Aeryn, thinking for a moment, " Well here in Forks I have twenty-five, but I have cars stashed all over the place.,"

Jacob nodded in awe.

"Will you girls be going to school?," Esme asked.

"Hadn't really thought about it.," Aeryn answered.

"I did!," Madison said, an excited look on her face at prospect of school.

Jasper laughed,"Em, you sure she's your sister? And not Edwards.,"

Emmett crossed his arms, " yea she is my sister, she's always been like that, plus..," he smiled, " She's a great pranker, takes after me.," he pulls Madison into a bear hug

"Emmett put me down.," Madison says, giggling.

Emmett sets her down and laughs.

"Can we go to school Aeryn?," Madison asks

Aeryn nods her head, " Sure, we'll sign up tomorrow.,"

"Yay!," screamed Madison and Lillianna. Madison because of school and Lillianna because of the shopping.

Madison and Aeryn both looked over at Lillianna and groaned, they started backing away from her, "What?," asked Lillianna

"you've got that look on your face.," Aeryn says

"What look?,"

"The one you only get when shopping there's shopping involved.," Madison says.

Alice smiled approvingly at Lillianna when Madison said the words shopping, " Lillianna, you and I are going shopping tomorrow.,"

"Okay!," Lillianna said, happily

(the next day)

The next morning Alice and Lillianna spent the day shopping, going from store to store. Carlisle drove to the high school and signed Aeryn, Madison and Lillianna up for school.  
Madison and Emmett played video games, Emmett was losing, Rosalie was watching them. Edward and Bella were at their cottage for some alone time. Renesmee was with Jacob and Seth. Aeryn and Jasper were talking.

(With Jake, Seth and Nessie)

Jacob, Seth and Renesmee sat in the meadow, well Jake and Seth were sitting Renesmee was running around trying to catch butterflies.

"Don't go so far Nessie.," Jacob said, in a voice he knew she could hear.

"Okay.," Renesmee answered, in a soft whisper, before going back to what she'd been doing.

Jacob turned to Seth, a knowing smile on his face. " You imprinted on Edward's sister Lillianna. Didn't you?,"

"No what makes you say that?, " Seth said, obviously lying.

Jacob gave his friend a look." Well let's see...hmm you were staring at her with the same look that's on my face when I see Nessie. The look I've seen on Sam's face, Paul's, Quill's. Should I go on?,"

"Please don't.," Seth said, shaking his head. " You're right I did imprint on her.. but it'll never work.,"

"Why not?,"

"Because. Because she's a vampire and I'm...a wolf. I don't even think it's allowed.,"

"Who cares if it's not allowed. You imprinted on her even though she's a vampire. Nessie is half vampire, half human and I imprinted on her, so they can't say anything.," Jacob smiled. " Besides I'm the alpha of our pack, not Sam, he's got his own pack.,"

Seth grinned. " Guess your right, but I doubt she likes me.,"

"Talk to her. alright?,"

Seth nodded his head saying that he would. Jacob stood and stretched. " We best head back.,"

Seth also stood and stretched.

"Nessie, let's go.," Jacob called out.

Renesmee ran over to him and held out her arms. Jacob smiled and picked her up, he began walking back to the Cullen house. Seth following behind them.

(end Jacob, Nessie and Seth)

Bella and Edward were now at the house, both watching Madison kick Emmett's butt on street fighter. Esme walked into the room and sat down in a chair beside Rosalie. " Who's winning?," she asked.

Rosalie glanced over at Esme ." Madison is.,"

Emmett sat down his controller. " That twelve games you've won Bug.,"

Madison grinned. " Face it big brother you can't beat me.," she pointed to the TV screen where her character stood with the word winner flashing on the screen.

Emmett grumbled then laughed, " Bug how did you get so good a video games?,"

"We have every game system ever made, plus all the games to them. So we play them.. I guess that's how I got so good. Aeryn plays better than me though.,"

Aeryn and Jasper walked into the room, both walked over at sat down in empty seats. Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the garage, the engine shut down and the driver door opened then closed. Both the door leading to the garage and the front door opened, footsteps from both sides sounded.

Carlisle walked in a smile on his face. " Aeryn, Lillianna and Madison are all set for school.," he said taking a seat.

Alice and Lillianna walked into the room, both laden with shopping bags. Seth came in behind then with Jacob who was carrying Renesmee. Alice and Lillianna set down their bags and found seats. Seth took a seat beside Lillianna, Jacob sat on the floor with Renesmee.

"So tell us, do any of you have a gift?," Bella asked, looking at Aeryn, Lillianna and Madison

"yes tell us.," Said Edward, even though he had already read their minds and knew that all three had a gift.

"All three of us are gifted.," answered Madison, " we can show you if you like.,"

"or tell you.," Lillianna said.

Everyone nodded...

TBC..

**Hope you are enjoying the story please r and r**


	4. Chapter 4:gifts and imprinting prt 2

**part two of the last chapter. i won nothing but the plot and OC's. please enjoy and review.**

***  
Carlisle took Esme's hand in his and looked over at Aeryn, Madison and Lillianna,"So which one of you is going first?"

"I will."says Madison standing up,"here goes nothing."

Everyone looks at her, not once taking their eyes off of her. Madison astral projects her self to the doorway and laughs causing everyone but Aeryn, Lillianna and Edward to look over at the doorway where she now stood,they all turned to check where she had been moments before but she was still standing there. They all looked back and forth between the two Madison's,their mouths dropping open.

"Amazing"says Carlisle,as he looks back and forth between the two Madison's,"Your there"he points to where she stood,"and your by the doorway"

"How are you doing that?"Bella asks.

Madison astral projects back to her body and smiles,"Its called astral projection, basically its and astral form of once self. I can be two places at once,though mostly i have to be in a trance like state."she sits back down,"Lilli your up."

Lillianna stands,"Well i can't really show you my power,seeing as how no one is injured"

"What do you mean?"asks Rosalie,"Why would someone need to be hurt?"

"Because my power is healing, if the injury is minor i can heal it just like that,"Lillianna snaps her fingers,"but if the wound is major..well i have to concentrate, meaning i can't be disturbed or else the person could die"

"How do you heal?"Esme asks

Lillianna holds up her hands,"With my hands,"she sits back down,"Aeryn it's your turn"

Aeryn stands and walks to the center of the room,_"Edward care to help me? i promise you wont feel a thing"_she says,in her thoughts.

Confused as to what she is going to do Edward stands and walks over until he is in front of Aeryn. Alice had a vision of what will happen and smiles inwardly. Most of them were confused as to why Edward was standing in front of Aeryn.

Aeryn smiles,"Are you ready?"

"Yea I'm ready."Edward says,nodding his head.

Aeryn stares at Edward calling fire,flames began to surround him until all that can be seen is flames. Seeing him encased in flames as if he is burning right before their very eyes,causes most of the Cullen's and the two wolves to began shouting. Bella begins to push out her shield towards her husband,to see if it could block the flames.

Alice leans over and whispers in Bella's ear,"bring your shield back,it's okay"

Bella looks at Alice like she's crazy but none the less calls back her shield,"Why did you stop me? He could be hurt or dying!"

Alice smiles,"Does it sound like he's hurting or dying?"

The shouting stops as they all listen,there were no shouts of pain coming from the Edward only laughing. "He's laughing"Emmett says,confusion in his voice.

Esme gasps,"He shouldn't be laughing,with fire around him like that, he should be screaming not laughing!"

"And yet he isn't"Carlisle says,in wonder"It's as if he's not feeling the flames"

Aeryn calls back the fire. Edward stands there still laughing not a mark on him at all no burns, nothing. "That was incredible"Edward says,"I was surrounded by the flames and yet I couldn't feel the fire"

"You didn't feel anything?"Bella asks,looking at her husband.

Edward shakes his head and grins,"No nothing at all,"he sits back down.

Bella looks over at her husband,"You could have been hurt, I was going to use my shield but Alice told me not to..."she looks over at Alice,"Why did you tell me not to?"

Alice grins,"Because I saw what was going to happen"

"You saw,even with me,Nessie and Seth in the room?"Jacob asks.

Alice nods,"Yes but I had to concentrate to see it"

"Wait how did Edward even catch on fire?"Rosalie asks,confusion in her voice.

"That's what I'm wondering"says Bella,"I don't even know where the fire came from,just that...Aeryn was looking at him and suddenly he was encased in fire,"She looks over at Aeryn,"Were you doing that Aeryn?"

Aeryn smiles,"Yea I was doing that. It's called fire manipulation, i can call or control fire and its under my complete control. so Edward wasn't gonna feel a thing"

"But you could make someone feel the flames if you wanted to couldn't you?"asks Emmett

"Yea i could"Aeryn says,nodding and sitting back down.

"Have you ever lost control?"Carlisle asks,a curious look on his face.

Aeryn shakes her head,"Nope,never"

Carlisle nods,"I see and how long have you three had your powers?"

"Well I've had mine since i was turned."Lillianna says,with a smile.

"I have mine since I was turned."Madison says.

"And what about you Aeryn?"Esme asks,looking at her,"how long have you been able to control fire?"

"Ever since I was a little kid."Aeryn says,"No one except Jasper knew about it"

Esme looks over at Jasper,"You knew that was her power?"

Jasper laughs,"Yea I knew, besides Edward probably knew what the girl's powers were from reading their minds."he looks at Edward.

Edward nods,"Yea I read their minds, I knew what my sister did,what Emmett's sister did and What Jasper's sister did...but seeing them or not seeing the powers was just something else."

Lillianna looks over at her brother,"You read minds? like you can hear what all of us are thinking?"

"Yes Anna I can and yes i know that your thinking of a certain guy,"Edward says,"I can even hear who Seth is thinking about,"he looks over at Seth,"and he best stop thinking about that person"he gives them both look,"although i cant hear Bella's thought"

Lillianna smiles sheepishly and Seth looks down blushing,he had been thinking about Lillianna just like Lillianna had been thinking about her.

"Why not?"Madison asks.

"He can't hear me because I'm a shield."says Bella.

Edward looks at Seth,"Oh and Seth"

"yea?"asks Seth.

"Tell her"Edward says.

Seth nods and stands, he walks over to Lillianna,"Um,Lillianna will you take a walk with me?" he looks at her shyly.

"Sure I will."Lillianna says,standing.

Seth and Lillianna walk out the front door. everyone else began chatting about nothing really.

(With Seth and Lillianna)  
Seth and Lillianna walked at a normal pace to the entrance to the woods and kept walking in silence for a while. Seth would look over at Lillianna when she wasn't looking and Lillianna would look over at him when he wasn't looking. This continued until Lillianna stopped and looked at Seth,"Seth was there a reason you wanted to take a walk?"

Seth nods and blushes,"Yea there was..you see here's the thing,"he breathes in,then out,"I imprinted on you"

Lillianna looks at him confusion in her face,"What is that? Imprinting I mean"

"Well its..."Seth says explaining to her what imprinting is,"but you don't have to be with me" he looks away from her,waiting to hear her say she didn't want anything to do with him.

Lillianna smiles and walks over to him,"Seth"

Hearing his name he turns his head to answer her,only to be met with her lips on his it took on a moment for him to kiss back. After what seemed like days they pulled away smiling."I would love nothing more than to be yours."Lillianna says,smiling.

"You mean?"Seth asks,"you wanna be mine?"

Lillianna giggles,"yes besides I've like you since i first saw you but thought that cause i was a vampire you wouldn't like me"

"Really i imprinted on you the day we meet,but i didn't think you would like me..cause i'm a shape-shifter"Seth says,smiling,"but we both liked each other even though I'm a wolf and you're a vampire."

"Yea"Lillianna says,"Hey Seth, kiss me again.

Seth smiles and happily kisses her again.

(meanwhile in the house)  
"why's he kissing my sister i don't care if he did imprint on her,he shouldn't be kissing my baby sister"Edward say,glaring out the window,he begins to mutter things he'll do if Seth tries anything with his sister.  
Esme,Carlisle,Rosalie,Jacob,Bella,Renesmee,Aeryn and Madison where all chuckling,while Jasper and Emmett are full-out laughing at him

"Emmett,Jasper stop laughing at him,"Alice say.

"Why?"asks Jasper,as he looks at his wife.

"Yea it's funny"Emmett say,laughing.

Alice just smiles mysteriously,"You'll both see in time"

Jasper looks at his sister and Emmett looks at his sister both wondering what Alice had seen and knowing they weren't gonna like it,not one bit.

**Wonder what Alice saw?...oh right i already know. hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time skip from the last chapter of the lawsen sister, i own nothing but the ocs and plot. enjoy**

* * *

A week later at six-thirty in the morning found the Cullen kids all dressed and ready for school. They along with Esme were in the living room, Carlisle had already left for work. Emmett had on baggy jean, a dark red t-shirt and skate shoes, Rosalie had on a baby blue tank under a white blouse,black skinny jeans and black pumps, Edward had on a grey shirt,black slacks and tennis shoes, Bella had on a brown and white t-shirt,capris and flats. Alice had on a green and black sweater dress,black leggings and green and black flats, Jasper had on a black button down,blue jeans and cowboy boots, Aeryn had on a white tank under a black button down, dark denim skinny jeans with black cowgirl boots over them, Lillianna had on a dark pink and white baby-doll top, skinny jeans and dark pink pumps and Madison had on a green scoup neck sweater top,blue jeans and skate shoes.

"Now remember act normal"Esme said,smiling at each of her kids (aeryn,madison and lillianna having been adopted)

"We know mom."Bella said,grinning.

Esme smiles,"I was telling Aeryn,Lillianna and Madison"

"We will be like every other teenager."Aeryn says,smiling.

Esme chuckles,"Off to school"

The Cullen kids all hug Esme and walk out of the house, Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper and Alice getting into Emmett's jeep wrangler. Edward and Bella getting into Edward's volvo and Aeryn,Lillianna and Madison getting into Aeryn's sixty-nine charger. The three cars drove off to school.

(at school)  
Emmett's jeep,Edward's Volvo and Aeryn's charger pulled into the parking lot of Forks high,the three vehicles came pulled into three parking spots side by side. The students all stopped and looked knowing who was going to get out of the Volvo and the jeep but not the charger. Emmett,Rosalie,Alice and Jasper all stepped out of the jeep, Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands as were Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella stepped out of the volvo,Edward came around and took Bella's hand. Aeryn,Madison and Lillianna all stepped out of the charger, the students all stared at the three, each one very beautiful like all of the Cullens, yet that wasn't why everyone was staring, they were staring because one of the girls looked like she was related to Jasper,one looked to be related to Emmett and the other looked to be related to Edward. The students all watched as the three girls and the Cullens began walking towards the school together and then into the school. The bell rung telling the students to get inside for school, there was a mad rush to get inside.

"You three got your schedules?"Edward asks,looking at Lillianna,Madison and Aeryn.

"Yea we got them."Lillianna says.

The bell rung signaling the start of classes and students rushed to get to class. Emmett and Rosalie headed for history,Aeryn,Jasper and Alice headed for english, Edward,Bella and Madison headed for chemistry,while Lillianna went to math class.

(lunch)  
Classes passed until it was time for lunch, students all sat around the luch room at tables with their friends. Aeryn,Madison,Lillianna,Jasper,Alice,Emmett,Rosali e,Bella and Edward sat in the far back of the cafeteria at a table with trays though they didn't eat the food,only pretended to.

"So how was your classes?"Alice asked,looking at Aeryn,Lillianna and Madison.

"It was good but we know all this stuff."Aeryn says,taking a fake sip of her milk.

Edward laughs and puts his arm around Bella. They all stand and throw away their food before going to their last classes of the day.

(Five hours after school)  
Five hours after school had ended finds all the Cullens along with Jacob and his pack outside enjoying the sun. Esme and Carlisle were cuddled up together on a swing, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Embry and Quill tossed around a football. Alice, Rosalie, Leah and Bella lay in the sun. Jacob and Renesmee were playing catch, Jacob was in wolf form and would chase after the ball that Renesmee through making her laugh with joy. Aeryn was in a tree blasting music,a pair of headphones in her ears. Madison was under the tree reading and Lillianna and Seth were having a private conversation..well as private as two could have with other vampires and shapeshifters around.

"So I was wondering if you would go on a date with me this weekend"Seth said,looking away shyly.

Lillianna grinned and hugged him,"I would love to go on a date with you"

Seth hugs her back, smiling"Eight saturday?"

Lillianna nods as the two pull away from the hug.

"Your not allowed to go on any dates Lillianna Marie Masen!"Edward says, as he catches the football and looks over at his sister, he had purposely used her human name.

Lillianna turns to glare at her older brother,"Why not?,"she crosses her arms.

Edward crosses his arms,"Because your to young and I said so that's why"

Lillianna stomps her foot,"Im sixteen in human years. I can go on a date if I want to!,"

"No you can't!"Edward yells,"I said no and that is finale!"

Lillianna hisses,"fine have it your way Edward Anthony Masen!" She smirks,"I'll just sneak out"

Everyone else watches the two siblings argue, they all knew Edward like Seth just fine but when it came to his baby sister well he was really protective, especially since he hadn't seen her for years.

* * *

**End of part one. hope you enjoyed please RandR**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just that plot and the ocs. Enjoy

**Last time:**_ Everyone else watches the two siblings argue, they all knew Edward liked Seth just fine but when it came to his baby sister he was really protective,especially since he hadn't seen her for years._

* * *

"If you even try sneaking out your grounded!" Edward says, in a tone that said the conversation was over.

Lillianna stomps her foot in anger," Argh! Come on Seth.," she walks away.

Seth quickly followed her.

Bella walked over to Edward and placed her hand on his shoulder, " It's just a date, she is after all his imprint."

Edward sighed, " I know... but she's my baby sister."

Bella smiled, " I know dear, but you like Seth. It is just a date, let her go on it."

" I like him just fine.," Edward said, pouting, " When he isn't trying to date my baby sister. I said no and that's finally."

Bella walked around him, to stand in front of him.," Let her go on the date."

Edward sighed, " Fine she can go"

"And no following them!," Bella gave him a look.

Edward made a face, as if that's just what he was planning on doing.

* * *

(With Lillianna and Seth)

Seth watched as Lillianna paced back and forth, muttering about over protective brothers. He knew that Edward was just being protective of Lillianna and though he didn't want to make Edward mad by seeing his sister, he needed to, since the day he met her, the day he looked into her golden eyes he was a goner.

Lillianna turned to him," I don't know what my brothers problem is.," she sighs, "Why is he treating me like such a child?"

Seth shook his head, he had an idea of why, but didn't say. He waked over to her and hugged her. They stayed in each others arms.

"Lillianna? Seth?" Edward called, out to them softly.

"Over here." Lillianna said.

Edward came from behind some trees and looked at both of them still hugging," Okay, you can go on the date."

Lillianna's eyes light up, she let go of Seth and rushed at her brother hugging him, " I can? Really?"

" Yes.," Edward said, hugging back.," On one condition though, you have to be home at eight-thirty."

Lillianna smiled, " Deal"

" Now let's head back to the house.," Edward said, as he started walking back towards the house, Lillianna and Seth following him, side by side their hands clasped together.

A little bit later after Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry had gone home, Lillianna stood in her room, looking in her full length mirror. She had just got done getting ready for her date with Seth and was looking at her reflection. She had on a pale-green sundress, a small white half jacket and a pair of pale-green flats. Her hair was done up in a soft ponytail, her makeup done in soft colors.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Lillianna said.

The door opened and Edward peeked his head in, " Seth is almost here. You look beautiful Anna," he smiled.

Lillianna smiled and made her way to the door, " Thank you Eddy." she said as she walked out of the room. Edward walked downstairs, Lillianna followed him, to wait for Seth. Edward went and stood by Bella while Lillianna sat on the edge of the couch.

A few moments went by. "Seth is at the door." Edward said, as he went and answered the door.

Seth dropped his hand and smiled, " Hi Edward, is Lillianna ready?"

Edward nodded and stepped aside to let Seth in, the shut the door.

Lillianna walked over to them, she took Seth's hand and smiled.

" You ready to go?" Seth questioned.

" Yep all ready" Lillianna said, opening the door.

"Home by eight-thirty." Edward said.

Lillianna nodded and walked out the door, Seth follows her out shutting the door behind him.

* * *

(The date)

Lillianna and Seth sat in the meadow on a blanket with food to eat and drinks to drink... well only Seth ate. Lillianna was leaning on her arms looking up at the sky, listening to Seth tell a story about when him and Leah were growing up.

"Alright your turn." Seth said, when he finished telling his story.

Lillianna smiled, " Alright let's see...," she closes her eyes in thought," Oh I know!," She says, as she begins to tell a story of when her and Edward had been children, their parents had gone out to a party leaving them with the babysitter and how they had freaked the babysitter out by hiding and jumping out at her.

A bit later after all the food was gone, thanks to Seth. The two lay cuddled together just staring up at the darkening sky.

Seth looked at his watch," Come on it's almost eight-thirty" he stands, then helps her up, they pack up the picnic basket and blanket.

"One thing before we go.," Lillianna said.

" What's that?"

Lillianna pulled Seth to her and kissed him, he kissed back. They kissed for a few moments before they headed back to the Cullen's.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. RANDR.


End file.
